The present invention relates to novel grafted block copolymers: polymers called grafts are grafted onto backbone polymers called, more simply, backbones, the process for making them, and the use thereof.
The Japanese patent published under number 63--41,558 describes the synthesis of a flexible thermoplastic resin prepared by polymerization in an aqueous medium of a monomer mixture based on vinylchloride in the presence of a monomer-soluble thermoplastic polyurethane.